Dalmasca Westersand
is a mark fought only in a sandstorm.]] is an optional boss found on the Westersand.]] The is a location in the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. It is a section of the large desert that surrounds the Royal City of Rabanastre. Sage Knowledge :For the Sage Knowledge on the '''Dalmasca Westersand', you may also see Sage Knowledge piece 47. "''One of the vast deserts of the Dalmascan region situated to the west of Rabanastre. Few roads pass through this waste, and as such it is little frequented by merchants. In Dalmasca Westersand, the sandstorms are more greatly feared than the beasts; so much so, in fact, that whole societies of natural philosophers in Rabanastre devote themselves to their study." Location The Dalmasca Westersand is located just to the west of Rabanastre, in the Dalmasca region. The area is slightly mountainous and maze-like unlike the mostly wide-open Estersand. Ogir-Yensa Sandsea lies to the west, Zertinan Caverns to the southwest, Giza Plains to the southeast, and Estersand to the northeast, although the northeastern exit is blocked by a sandstorm, unless the player completes the Earth Tyrant sidequest. Weather Unlike the Estersand that never gets a sandstorm, sandstorms are common in the Westersand, being caused by the Earth Tyrant. Once the Earth Tyrant has been slain, the sandstorms will die down and become a rare occurrence. The easiest way to trigger a sandstorm after Earth Tyrant has been slain is to enter Westersand from the Giza Plains during the Rains. Gnoma Entite and Ring Wyrm (mark) only appear during a sandstorm. In sandstorm, Fire, Wind and Earth attacks are 20% more effective than normal, and Water does half damage. Because the Westersand is of sand terrain, all Earth attacks are always 20% more effective than they would be on other terrains. The possible weather conditions in Dalmasca Westersand are: *Sunny *Cloudy (sky is darkened) *Sandstorm Treasures Dalmasca Westersand has no special treasures; all treasures are common recovery items, such as Potions, Hi-Potions and Phoenix Downs, unless the treasures contain gil. The player may also acquire the Onion Arrows or Motes. When the Diamond Armlet is equipped and the treasure is set to contain items rather than gil, the treasure is a Knot of Rust 90% of the time, and a rarer recovery item (such as X-Potion or Hi-Ether) or Mote (such as Holy Mote) 10% of the time. Monsters *Cactoid (Docile) *Cactite (Docile) *Alraune *Dive Talon (Docile) *Wolf *Sleipnir *Urstrix *Cockatrice *Gnoma Entite (Sandstorm only) *Earth Tyrant (Optional Boss) *Lindbur Wolf (Rare) *Kaiser Wolf (Rare) *Dustia (Rare) *Fideliant (Rare) *Thextera (Mark) *Ring Wyrm (Mark, sandstorm only) Friendly NPC *Rabanastre Watch Shops Lohen Note: The items available for purchase change throughout the game. These items may not all be available at the same time. Weapons You may wish to consult the List of Final Fantasy XII Weapons article for more information on individual weapons. Accessories You may wish to consult the List of Final Fantasy XII Accessories article for more information on individual accessories. Magicks You may wish to consult the Magick article for more information on individual spells. Musical Themes The theme of Dalmasca Westersand is called simply "The Dalmasca Westersand." Map de:Westwüste Dalmascas Category: Final Fantasy XII Locations Category:Deserts